


Rescue

by CatherineS



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-01-01
Updated: 1995-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineS/pseuds/CatherineS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon is unable to recover his teleport bracelet and discovers just how perverted Servalan's revenge can be.  Previously published in Dark Fantasies 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

Avon lay as he had so often over the last few weeks--naked, sprawled across satin sheets. His eyes were closed. After all, there was nothing new to look at: smooth walls, cases containing objects that he preferred not to dwell on, a small fresher unit, and the bed.

He had long ago given up on the others finding him. That life seemed far in his distant past. He hadn't been able to get to his teleport bracelet on Domo. Servalan had bought him, taking great delight in her acquisition. When typical interrogation tactics had failed, she turned to this, making Avon into one of the most popular sex slaves in Freedom City.

Avon winced slightly as he shifted. Most of his recent visitors had been male, quite aggressively so, and while the medical system was adequate, Servalan had decided that painkillers were coddling her prisoner. Isolated, except for his customers and, occasionally Servalan herself, Avon wondered what had happened to his crew; if they were still searching. But during bouts of exhausted sleep, it wasn't Scorpio's crew he dreamt of. It was one man. It was Blake.

* * *

Tarrant, Vila, and the girls were sitting at a table in a quiet section of the bar. It was as dark and dirty as the rest of the bars on this planet, far from the heart of the Federation. It was a haven for smugglers and, in Orac's opinion, rebels.

"Blake," Vila whispered. "It's got to be."

Tarrant and the girls cautiously watched the figure Vila was so sure of. It hardly looked like the image Vila had given them. Oh, he was tall, powerful looking, but the overlong curls were shaggy and the clothes ragged. He had collected a drink and was settling down at a table, alone.

"Vila, are you--"

Tarrant didn't get the chance to finish his question. He, Dayna, and Soolin watched uneasily as Vila approached the table.

"Mind if I join you?"

The curly head shot up at the sound of Vila's voice. Rising with a speed that belied his bulk, the big man wrapped Vila in a hug. From the pleased expression on Vila's face, it had to be Blake. The others relaxed slightly, amused as Vila struggled loose and beckoned them to follow. They travelled down several corridors and into a large space docking bay. Vila and Blake entered a ship. The others were close on their heels.

A few minutes later and they all were seated on the flight deck of a powerful cruiser. Blake's appeal was more obvious now. A face that was hard yet one that still hung on to its innocence; his aura of power was all the more captivating in close proximity. Vila introduced them all and Blake seemed genuinely pleased to meet them.

"And Cally?" Blake's baritone gently asked.

Vila shook his head. Blake reached out and absently patted his shoulder. "Jenna too." There was a painful pause before the inevitable question. "Avon?"

"We don't know for sure. Servalan had him but Orac thinks he's on Freedom City."

Blake's expression was hard to read. He seemed angry and fearful and hopeful all at once. "Well, we better go get him, hadn't we?"

Vila nodded and Blake rose.

"You have a teleport?"

After a quick glance at the others, Vila replied. "Yes."

"Then we'll take your ship, Scorpio, tight?" Dayna handed Blake a spare bracelet. "And you can explain to me how you lost Avon in the first place."

That night, Blake lay in one of the bunks on Scorpio. The thought of what had been done to Avon, Orac's details, chilled him to the depths of his soul. His Avon, tortured and forced into sexual slavery. An involuntary shiver coursed down his spine. Avon raped, humiliated, and most likely injured by men who took their pleasure from inflicting pain. And what will I have to do to free you, Blake mused. He knew and he hated it.

"Orac, what is our best chance for freeing Avon?" Blake remembered the eagerness with which he asked the private question. And his horror at the answer.

"The strategy most likely to succeed would involve one man going in as a customer. You would be taken to him to engage in the usual activities. His room is shielded from teleport technology. Tarrant and Vila can disable the shielding device which is located in the master computer center. It should take them an hour or slightly less. When they have done so, they will signal, and you can teleport yourself and Avon to the ship."

Blake had frowned at the solution. "What are the usual activities, Orac, and why are they necessary for this plan?"

"The usual activities include forced fellatio, bondage, beatings, and anal penetration. Their performance is required because all activities are monitored both for security reasons and for Servalan's viewing. You must remain with Avon until you have received the signal. To do so, you must appear as a customer."

It horrified Blake then, and hours later his disgust had not diminished.

Turning over, he lay on his stomach, face pillowed on his arms. He had wanted Avon back on Liberator, had almost gone to him after Gan's death, but was afraid. He had often felt Avon's eyes on him, burning into his back as they stood watch on the flight deck. Even more often he had caught himself watching Avon, usually while the other man was bent over a console or struggling underneath one. The snugly fitting black leather the other man favoured had done little to discourage Blake's hidden desires. But he had feared Avon's scorn or disgust and contented himself with fantasies and his own hands. Now he had to pretend to put those fantasies into reality. At least he wouldn't have to actually do very much to Avon. With any luck, Vila and Tarrant would give the signal soon after he arrived and they'd be able to escape.

Turning over again, he sighed. He couldn't sleep before, worried about what had happened. Now he was worried about what would happen, worried and unwillingly aroused. Resolutely turning his back to the flight deck, he stared at the wall, counting sheep that turned into Avons as he finally dozed off.

* * *

"You do realize, of course, that he's quite expensive, and difficult." The woman spoke quietly and calmly. As if she were discussing some pet as opposed to a man, Blake thought sourly. But he smiled and inclined his head.

"I do indeed. That's why I'm willing to meet your fee. It's no fun for me if he's willing." Blake added. The woman smiled faintly and gestured for him to follow her. Secure that his disguise would grant him anonymity from Servalan, he wondered if Avon would be able to recognize him. Scruffy and bearded, he looked little like he had on Liberator. His curls were dyed black, contacts turning his eyes blue.

Stopping abruptly so as not to run into the woman, Blake tried to collect his thoughts and go over his plan as she unlocked the door. It opened silently.

"There is an intercom by the door. Let us know when you are ready to leave. Enjoy."

"I'm sure I will." Blake replied automatically, stepping through, the door closing firmly behind him. He was already tense, waiting for the signal, anxiety over what he might have to do while he waited for it making him break out in a sweat. His eyes widened as he took in the room. Even though Orac had been informative, he hadn't been prepared for this.

The room was lit with a red glow, highlighting, in Blake's mind, its sinister aspects. The carpet was thick plush, no doubt to muffle sound. What appeared to be clear plastic cases on the wall contained all manner of devices, bondage equipment, dildos, cockrings, whips. And on the black satin covered bed lay Avon. He was clearly angry and frustrated, maybe a little uncertain, and certainly not yet able to recognize his former crewmate. Blake wanted to reach out and comfort him and was struck by the enormity of the role he had taken on. They had an audience and he a part to play. Yet, Avon looked so vulnerable, completely naked, no weapons. But Blake had forgotten something.

"Are you here to stare or fuck?"

Caustic and arrogant, my Avon, Blake mused. You always did cover your fears with anger. Intended for the camera, a dangerous smile curved his full lips as he approached the bed.

"Both perhaps. I'm here to amuse myself, with you." He hoped that ViIa and Tarrant wouldn't take too long. He darted a quick glance at his watch. As soon as he received the signal.... His hand slipped down into his pocket, fingering the teleport bracelets concealed there.

Avon's gaze had narrowed at the sound of his voice and Blake had the feeling that Avon was already suspicious. He could disguise his appearance but not his voice. Hopefully, Servalan wouldn't recognize it. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to do anything very serious to Avon. Tie him up, taunt him. The others should be signaling soon.

Abruptly, Blake reached down, twisting fingers into silky hair, pulling the head back, exposing the delicate skin of the neck. Before Avon could react, he bent, whispering before biting gently. "It's Blake, play along with me, Avon." Pulling back, as if to admire the marks left by his teeth, Blake saw surprised disbelief mixed with recognition.

"What the hell! "

Without releasing his grip on Avon's hair, Blake struck, a left-handed slap that left its mark in stark relief against pale skin. If Avon gave it away before the signal came, they'd both be lost! Hand stinging, he hoped Avon would understand and forgive the rough treatment. With any luck, the others would work fast and a few slightly rough games would be all that was required. Intercourse was the last step though. Orgasm would spell the end of his session with Avon, and he'd have to leave him here alone.

Bending low to lick at the spot his hand had marked, Blake tried again. "I'm here to rescue you, you prick! The room is being videotaped and it's shielded. The others will signal when we can teleport."

Blake could feel the tension radiating off the other man. He had no choice but to assume Avon would accept that Blake was here to rescue him and that this was the only way to do so. Whispers in the ear were not for pleasure slaves. Besides, what else could he do? Avon's acceptance was not a requirement, it was wishful thinking on his own part. Avon had always been reluctant to relinquish any sort of control. To relinquish this sort of control to a man he hadn't seen in two years.... There was no reason to assume that he would be comfortable with it, despite the situation they were in. Standing back, he released Avon with a sharp cuff to the head.

"Not very good, are you?" Blake taunted, moving toward one of the cases. One eye on the other man, he selected several items, placing them on the table beside the bed. He was afraid he'd need to stretch out their encounter as long as he could. The others should have given the signal by now, something must be wrong. He looked back at the toys he had chosen. Deep down, a small part of him acknowledged that he'd long wished for this sort of control. In the privacy of his cabin on Liberator, it would have been wonderful, exciting, Avon under his control, his to pleasure and to take pleasure in.

He stared down at the other man. Avon's eyes widened at his choices but he didn't move. Until Blake picked up the leather collar.

"No." This was too much, Avon thought. Strangers using him he could deal with. That was impersonal and he could wall himself away. But with Blake everything was very personal. His own feelings were boiling to the surface and they were not for Blake to see, not like this. Why the hell couldn't he have sent Vila? Avon edged away, unwilling to face his own response to Blake's presence, his strength.

Blake glared and moved closer. Why was Avon so uneasy? A collar would hardly be painful, embarrassing yes, but he'd rather do that then hurt the other man. The whips and other more sinister devices made him feel slightly sick, and he tried to assure himself that the others would give the signal long before he had to resort to anything damaging. Knowing Avon, he would play the role of the angry captive as well as he was able to under the circumstances. Blake didn't want to hurt him but it had to look as if he did, or at least as if he didn't care. But he did care, rather desperately at the moment. Feeling the pain of guilt over what he was to do, what part of him wanted to do, he took a deep breath. Collar in hand, he reached as Avon moved off the bed and across the room.

"I said no!" Avon snarled angrily.

Blake strode over, collar in hand. But when he tried to put it on the other man, Avon struck out, his fist just missing Blake's cheek. Avon was frightened, Blake couldn't help but see it. But why? After all he had been through, he was afraid of Blake?

"Naughty." Blake scolded, trapping the smaller man between him and the wall. The naked body pressed against him was hot and hard, sweat beginning to dampen the dark hair. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the spicy scent of the man, dream memories crowding to the surface, fantasies in which Avon had demanded his submission, and teased Blake to the point of pain before granting him release.

An old favorite had been the one where he had conquered his fears and gone to Avon after Gan's death. Instead of mocking, Avon had comforted him, seduced him. His dark companion had kissed him softly, and undressed them both. They had fallen into bed, wrapped round each other. Avon had stroked and kissed him all over, sucking nipples and cock until Blake was blind with need. Then he had straddled Blake, a dark tormentor who rode his cock, driving them both over the edge into orgasm. The first time Blake had dreamt that, he'd waken up in a sticky bed.

Blake pulled himself back to the present as Avon's arms came up, pushing him away. That had been a wishful fantasy. Reality was quite a different matter, Blake thought, and their audience would begin to wonder if he didn't do something soon. The others should certainly have reached the generator by now.

Spinning Avon around to face the wall, a well-placed knee kept the smaller man still as the collar was locked in place. Such a vulnerable sight. It stirred Blake's tenderness and his lust.

Grabbing Avon by the collar, Blake tossed him onto the bed, straddling his chest to keep him down. What he hadn't anticipated was his body's powerful reaction to Avon pressed so tightly against him, the stiffening of his cock at the pressure. Despite his captivity, Avon squirmed, his writhing body pressing up against Blake's inner thighs and genitals. Blake swallowed tightly.

"You are feisty." Blake captured a wrist. If Avon kept up with his antics, it'd would be all over before the signal came. What was taking them so long! "We don't want you to hurt yourself, do we?"

Receiving only a snarl in response and renewed struggles, Blake seized a cuff from the table, enclosing the captive wrist and attaching it to the corresponding link on the bedpost. He repeated the manoeuvre on the other wrist and sat back to observe the effect.

Avon's arms were spread wide, his chest heaving, sweat shining on his face and chest. His eyes were angry, whether in truth or for the role Blake demanded of him, Blake couldn't tell. But it aroused him as Avon's anger always had. Aroused him despite the guilt that such feelings always brought with them. He didn't really want to dominate Avon like that, or at least, he admitted to himself, he shouldn't want to. But he did, gaze dropping away from the angry face. Avon's wine-red cock was half-hard, nestled between pale muscular thighs and Blake ached to touch, to taste, to trace a salty path from face to crotch. Instead, he spoke.

"You're beautiful when you're angry." He traced the aristocratic profile with a fingertip, bringing the sweat to his lips. Desperate for the signal to come soon, he was overly aware of his own tension. He was also becoming aware of Avon's. His companion was clearly wondering how far Blake was going to go and exactly what he was going to do. Avon had always hated not knowing, not being able to control a situation.

"Get on with it." Avon hissed. "Everybody else did." Why should Blake be any different? Used for Blake's cause or to satisfy a stranger's lust, what was the difference?

Blake sighed softly. "So I will." He frowned as Avon's other comment registered. Of course, Avon thought this was impersonal altruism on his part. He didn't know how Blake really felt. How could he, I never told him, Blake thought. He absently stroked a hand across Avon's abdomen, surprised when he felt the flesh tighten. He looked down, seeing the evidence of Avon's reaction to his gentle touch. If only that would satisfy their audience.

Avon tried to hold back his gasp of pleasure as Blake gently stroked him. No, I don't want him to see how much he affects me. Avon was getting desperate. He didn't want to react to the other man's touch but he couldn't help it. Blake's hands were warm and tender in their soft caresses and Avon was reminded of too many dreams he had while Blake was gone. Dreams in which they had admitted their needs and satiated each other, Blake had been caring yet fiercely passionate, submitting when Avon needed him to, taking when Avon needed to give. The memories were arousing in themselves. Avon was helpless to prevent his body's reaction.

"I thought this was supposed to be for my pleasure."

Thoughtfully, Blake picked up a cockring and gag. He was running out of things to do to Avon that wouldn't hurt him! Waiting for the signal was driving him crazy. Why were they taking so long? Fingering the gag, Blake decided to use it. It looked wicked but it couldn't hurt him. Avon certainly wouldn't like it but Blake didn't want to hurt him and he was out of options.

Caressing Avon's erection, Blake watched the dark eyes close, lips parting. At least he's not fighting it now. Silky soft skin over hard need, Blake stroked him, feeling the swelling pulse. But he's still not going to be amused. Handling him is the only way of prolonging this. Let him touch you and you'll be over the edge in a flash. Blake ignored the tiny voice in his head that whispered of the other men's failure to eliminate the generator. Could he carry through with a full session? Could Avon handle it from him? Sliding his hand down to the base, Blake slipped the cockring on. Avon's eyes snapped open.

"My pleasure," Blake reminded. "If you satisfy me, I'll see you won't go.. .unrewarded."

Avon glared up at him before glancing away, refusing even to struggle. With a small shiver, Blake recognized his own increasing arousal, his cock swelling uncomfortably within the confines of his trousers. He leaned close to Avon's face and gazed deep into the dark eyes. Very softly, Avon whispered, "Why like this?" One finger traced the outline of Avon's lips as Blake reached for the gag.

"Like this?' Blake paused. Did that mean that if it hadn't been like this... He stared back at the other man. Avon's eyes were tightly closed. Did that mean that Avon wanted him too? Oh, please let me be right.

"I'm not surprised they provided one of these. Wouldn't want you to bite." Trapping Avon's head between his hands, Blake pried open his jaws, forcing the gag in and buckling it securely. Angry and reproachful, Avon stared up at him, panting as the gag restricted his breathing.

He couldn't believe Blake would gag him! He'd rather be beaten than humiliated like that and he knew that Blake must be aware of it. He'd hardly spoken at all so far. Why would Blake do it? Wasn't it enough that Blake controlled his body's response?

"Behave." Blake ordered, releasing Avon's wrists. Unprepared for his captive's reaction, Blake gasped as a foot smacked into his stomach. Avon was angry or afraid, now Blake couldn't decide which. Avon's tirade was choked off by the gag but his legs continued to flail as Blake paused to catch his breath before roughly securing Avon's hands back to the bedposts, the smaller man now belly down, arms spread-eagled across the bed.

"That wasn't very nice." Blake stated calmly, one hand caressing Avon's exposed back and buttocks. Avon was making it harder than he had to. If Blake didn't retaliate, their audience would wonder why. He knew Avon couldn't be happy about being fucked yet again but at least it was Blake, not some paying customer who was turned on by hurting him. Guilt surged through him for his actions to come as well as anger at the others for not coming to their rescue. With a sharp jerk, he pulled Avon up onto his knees.

"You need to learn how to behave, to be obedient to your master." He slipped a finger into Avon's crease, finding his anus and pressing lightly. The body beneath him quivered and Blake forced a laugh as he withdrew his hand, playing to their audience.

"You need something anyway." Or their audience would, they would be expecting things to heat up by now. Sitting up, Blake looked uneasily at the well-stocked cases. No way would he whip Avon, any of the ones provided would break the skin. Something wider...ah, his own belt would do nicely. Painful perhaps, but not damaging. Removing it **,** he placed it against Avon's cheek, letting him feel it **,** see it. Slowly, he dragged it over the skin of Avon's back, the rise of his buttocks. Once he let it brush against the sensitive skin of testicles, hearing Avon's moan despite the muffling gag.

"Like that, don't you? Feeling vulnerable, wide-open to me?" Blake hoped their audience enjoyed his commentary. Blake pulled away the belt. "1 can do anything to you." It was true and Blake shivered with that knowledge, with the feeling of power it gave him. Avon had trusted him once, would he still trust after this night? What would they have to do before they were free of this place, before the signal would come?

Without warning, the belt smacked into Avon's ass. Blake felt his own cock tingle as Avon flinched. He shouldn't be turned on by this, he thought, but he couldn't help it. He pressed his hand to the heat of Avon's ass, a gentle caress before the belt rose. Again and again the blows rained down, turning pale white skin to a flushed angry red despite Blake's attempts to keep the blows light. Not a sound came from his captive.

Avon bit down on the gag, trying to clench his teeth against the pain of the blows. His ass was on fire, a new burst of pain with each stroke. Blake's breathing was loud in his ears, a counterpoint to the thundering of his own heart, the harshness of his own struggling breaths. His muscles were beginning to twitch in anticipation of the blows, his cock still achingly erect, the tight cockring preventing anything else. He moaned faintly around the gag as the blows tailed off.

Finally Blake dropped the belt, realizing that the blows were becoming too painful. The signal still hadn't come and there was a horrible sinking feeling in his chest. He was going to have to go through with it. All of it because at this point he had no choice. Either he fuck Avon or else he'd have to turn to the other toys provided and they could only cause Avon pain and serious physical harm. Nervously, Blake shed his clothes. What would Avon think of him? Blake almost laughed at himself. This was hardly the time to worry about whether Avon would find him attractive or repulsive. But he couldn't help how he felt or how aroused he was, his cock fully erect and throbbing.

Avon shivered at the sight. Blake was going to fuck him. The rebel had shed his clothes quickly as Avon had watched. Blake was.. impressive. The smooth hairless skin of his chest tapered down to the stomach and thighs. Thighs which framed a painfully large cock. Avon had been fucked many times but not by anything like that. It was beautiful and frightening, as was his own response.

Running a gentle hand over Avon's too hot skin, Blake handled the abused flesh gently.

"How does it feel, pricktease? Hot and tingling? Ready for me to fill you up?"

Bending forward to see Avon's face, Blake was shocked by the damp trace of tears on spiky lashes. Avon had cried? His guilt sharpening, he wished for nothing more than to teleport them now. Nothing more than the impossible. He had never seen Avon cry, not even when shot. Do you think I want to do this? Blake wondered. I haven't betrayed your trust, Avon. This is the only way! He bent lower, whispering as softly as he could. "I have to, Avon, the video cameras. Servalan could be watching."

Avon's eyes widened in shock, a muffled protest escaping. No wonder Blake was going through the routine so thoroughly. Servalan had never mentioned watching. If she were now, she'd notice a customer who was unusually kind. She'd also notice his own reactions, his unwilling arousal at this man's hands.

Blake tried to disguise his concern with a hand on Avon's ass but he couldn't take his eyes off his face. Bright red stained the pale cheeks, as red as the flushed ass. The signal hadn't come and there was nothing else, nothing else but to fuck Avon and hope that nothing had gone seriously wrong, that the signal would finally come.

Tearing his eyes away from the expression of horror on Avon's features, he picked up the tube of lubricant on the table, smoothing the cool gel onto his throbbing cock, gritting his teeth at the sensation. He had to finish this now. As soon as it was over, he could gather his clothes without suspicion and get them to safety.

"Bet you love it when they do this." Kneeling behind Avon, he seized the trembling hips. Cock at Avon's entrance, he thrust hard, ignoring the whimpering that escaped past the gag, the desperate writhing of the body beneath him. He was big and, despite being used by others, Avon was going to hurt. The lubricant would help but it wouldn't be enough, not with Avon so tense. But a customer would hardly care so neither could he and he drove repeatedly into the body beneath him, the tight clenching driving him to the edge. The body holding him was hot and shaking and Blake caressed Avon's sides and chest, hoping he wasn't hurting too badly, unable to do anything about it. Avon was so hot and tight, holding Blake. Tears leaked from beneath Blake's tightly closed lids. He was torn between the command of his mind to go slow and easy and his body's imperative to be hard and fast, driving them both into mind blowing ecstasy. It was horrible; it was wonderful.

A final hard thrust and Avon clenched tightly, the incredible friction tipping Blake over the edge into orgasm. He collapsed onto Avon's back, driving them both down onto the bed.

Catching his breath, Blake withdrew, accompanied by a faint moan from Avon. Checking carefully, he was relieved that there was no blood at least. But he was anything but relieved by the absence of the signal. He was at a loss, what was he to do now? Slipping a hand under the other man, Blake was not surprised to find him still erect. The cockring would have prevented anything else. Removing the gag and reaching for a pre-lubed dildo, Blake stroked the sweaty back. This was something that he could do, something that would help Avon as opposed to hurting him.

"You need some help." It wasn't a question and Avon remained silent. "You pleased me and I did promise a reward. Ask for it and it's yours."

Blake watched Avon swallow, the red stain of humiliation again tinting his complexion. Blake brushed a finger against the swollen cock, enjoying Avon's gasp, wanting to give him this, wishing he could give him so much more. I love you, Avon.

Avon was silent, unable, or unwilling, to beg for release.

"Your body begs for you." Blake spoke very softly as he once more parted the buttocks, slowly inserting the dildo as Avon squirmed uncomfortably. Blake took his time, determined not to cause Avon any more pain. A quick twist and the cockring was gone, Avon's sigh of relief followed by a moan of pleasure as Blake gripped his cock, stroking in time with the rhythm of the dildo rubbing against his prostate. Avon's head tossed, bringing a smile to Blake's lips. He couldn't have hurt him too badly if this felt so good now. Slowing the rhythm of the dildo, he gripped the base of Avon's cock lightly, a gentler restraint than that provided by the tight cockring. he kept up the slow and steady pattern, giving as much pleasure as he could, drawing it out as long as he dared. When he felt Avon could hold on no longer, he bent down, brushing his lips against the damp cockhead.

Avon gasped at the increased stimulation, his hands clenched tightly into fists, thighs shaking with the strain. A few seconds later, Blake felt the increase in tension as Avon came, cock spilling onto the sheets as Avon collapsed limply across them.

Silently Blake withdrew the dildo and released the cuffs, only the collar remaining. He was desperate for the signal. Had the others failed, been captured? He tossed the sheet over Avon. He would give him what dignity he could, despite the circumstances. How you must have hated this, he mused, hand brushing Avon's chest. I wish I could say that I had. But part of me loved it, Avon, while the other half despised me for it. He felt his hand tremble and pulled away.

Avon's eyes were closed once more but Blake kept one eye on him as he got dressed. Zipping up his pants and tucking in his shirt, he went over to the intercom. He had one option left. Pay for another session. Claim that he wanted another round with his pleasure slave.

"I'd like to purchase another session." Blake waited for a response. He was surprised by the form in which it came but let none of that surprise show. It was Servalan who opened the door.

Servalan's gaze raked over Avon's body and Blake saw that he was very much alert. She stepped closer, running a hand over Avon's damp chest. "I quite enjoyed watching you subjugate him. Bound and gagged, he's quite appealing."

Blake wanted to strangle her, was shocked atthe intensity of his own fury. Trying to control himself he was distracted. He heard something. Very faintly the bracelets in his pocket were chiming. It was over!

Relief screaming through him, Blake smiled at Servalan, stepping to Avon's side as if to haul him to his feet. Instead, he snapped a bracelet onto Avon's wrist and another to his own, signalling for teleport. His last sight was Servalan's shocked expression as she recognized the teleport bracelets.

* * *

Avon lay on the bed in his cabin. After teleporting, Soolin had dragged him off to medical and then sent him to his cabin to rest. Alone. But a few hours later he had summoned Blake. He needed to make sure Blake was staying. He wanted him to stay rather badly. After all, he had looked for him for a long time, he reminded himself. It'd be a pity to waste the opportunity.

There were also things he needed to know, especially if Blake was to stay. He needed to know how Blake felt about what had happened, how Blake felt about him. It was hard to believe that Blake's opinion of him wouldn't change. Blake had seen what had happened to him, what he had been made to do. Used and abused by Blake as well as the many others before him, there was a lot of anger too. Not because of what Blake had done, but because of what he had seen. Avon humiliated and degraded, yet still aching with desire for Blake. Avon shivered, angry with them both, and unsure of Blake's reactions. Startled by a knock at his door, his attention was sharply focused on the man waiting there.

"Blake."

Blake nervously stepped into the cabin, sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Yes."

Avon's gaze was unreadable but Blake couldn't tear his eyes away. The smaller man looked much better. Clean and safe, yet still vulnerable sitting up in bed, bare-chested, Blake wanted to hold him, protect him, fuck him through the mattress and be fucked in turn. He also felt guilty as hell for what he had put Avon through and wondered if Avon would forgive or punish him. He didn't know which he would prefer.

"At least you came." Avon paused. Blake seemed very ill at ease, not surprising, he reminded himself, remember how he last saw you. He stared at Blake, at the face that had haunted his dreams these last two years. He had wanted Blake and denied himself for so long, lost him, and now had him back. But did Blake want him? Did he want Blake after what Blake had seen? The rebel had performed for an audience. Was it just a performance?

"Avon, I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Blake tentatively touched Avon's arm, stroking the inner wrist with one gentle, wistful finger. "I didn't want to hurt you. I was hoping that none of that would be necessary."

"But you did hurt me, Blake. You saw me beaten and humiliated." Avon's eyes glittered with anger. "Oh yes, I had been treated far worse by others. But you have your own special style." Avon felt the intensity of Blake's gaze, the guilt and pity in his eyes, and he turned away.

Blake licked his lips nervously. "Avon, I need to tell you something.

The dark head didn't turn but Avon's voice came clearly. "Go ahead. You always do."

"Avon, I didn't want to hurt you down there. But I did want to love you. I have for a long time." There it was out. It was up to Avon now.

Avon was sitting very still, his heart pounding. Love or pity? Blake was capable of acting on either. Regardless, Avon wanted to strike out, to make Blake ache as he had ached, humiliated by his own response to the other man's touch. He turned to face the other man.

"I looked for you." There was no emotion in his voice.

"Vila told me. I'm sorry."

"I'm not, not now. Though that's not exactly the way I hoped we'd find each other."

Blake's heart sank at the harsh cold of Avon's voice. Avon wouldn't forgive. He hadn't expected him to forget but.. how could he stay with Scorpio, knowing Avon hated him? Chest aching, Blake reached out, his hand dropping before it reached Avon's face.

"I do love you."

"You have an interesting way of showing it." Avon said with a vengeance.

At the mocking words, Blake's rage finally erupted. He loved him but he'd be damned if he'd leave without saying what he truly felt.

"You bastard! I went down there for you. Put my life at risk, not to mention Tarrant's and Vila's, to get you out. I don't enjoy humiliation, Avon. I leave that pleasure to you. Everything I did was for you, to buy us the time we needed to get away. You may hate me for it but I'd prefer that to you spending the rest of your life in there."

Face red from shouting, Blake glared at Avon, waiting for a reaction to his words. It was not what he expected.

"Can you honestly say that you can look at me now and not see me as I was down there?"

So that was it! Blake sighed. Avon was afraid that he has lost something in Blake's eyes by what he had done. Had done to him, Blake corrected himself. If he felt that strongly, Blake thought furiously, he must care what I think. Which means he cares about what I think, about me. He considered Avon's question and blushed uncomfortably. When put like that, he'd never forget what he saw, what he experienced. But it didn't change how he felt about the other man. Avon was Avon.

He looked up, seeing the dark head bowed. Avon spoke very softly. "Obviously, you can not."

"I'll never forget what happened, Avon. It doesn't change who you are, how I feel about you. I loved you before. I still do." He watched Avon's head tilt up, eyes looking anguished, vulnerable. "Did you hate what I did to you so much?"

"The humiliation, the audience, yes." Blake felt a tightness squeeze his chest. Avon paused and a slightly self-conscious smile touched the smaller man s lips. "Parts of it were quite enjoyable, however."

There he had said it, Avon thought. It was as much as he could admit now.

"You liked it?" Surprise coloured Blake's voice, mixing with the guilt and shock he felt over the way he had handled Avon. Bondage was one thing, abuse another.

Avon paused before answering. He was making an important decision. Once he accepted Blake, the rebel would never let him go. He wanted that security yet feared it too. Although, at the moment, it seemed incredibly desirable. Blake loved him despite what had happened. If Blake loved him, it didn't seem to matter as much that he didn't love himself. There was no longer any decision to make as he answered Blake's question.

"Parts of it. Gag me again and you'll regret it! I don't like to be forced into something like that. Now if you were to ask nicely..." Avon sounded very sure and surprisingly at ease as he trailed off suggestively.

Blake's eyes widened in surprised but he was overjoyed at Avon's response. "I'll remember to ask politely."

"Good. No need for you to wallow in your usual guilt then." A faint smile touched Avon's lips as he lay back down. "Are you staying?" The words were spoken lightly but Blake suspected the question involved more than his staying with Scorpio, suspected more had happened here than he was aware of.

"Do you want me to?" Blake knew how he felt. He wanted to stay with Avon. He could fight the Federation wherever he was. He wanted to be with Avon. Besides, Avon had fought them in Blake's absence. He knew he could convince Avon to fight them again, together.

"What do you think?" Avon pulled back the bedsheets.

"Yes." Blake quickly shed his clothes, slipping into the Avon-warmed bed, arms wrapping around the smaller figure. Nudging Avon over onto his side, Blake nestled against his back.

"Avon?"

"Mmm?" Avon glanced over as Blake's hands explored his chest.

"Would you ever want to do that to me?" Blake watched as Avon turned over, placing one finger against his right nipple, a lightly furred leg slipping between his thighs. He knew that a part of him wanted Avon to, felt that he should, that it had to happen.

"What do you think?" Avon lifted an eyebrow, smiling suggestively, and Blake swallowed. Despite his exhaustion, he felt a faint twitch of desire mixed with nervous anticipation. He opened his mouth to speak.

Avon pressed a quick kiss to Blake's parted lips. "Go to sleep, Blake."

"We need to talk."

"Later, I'm tired." Avon let his head rest against Blake's smooth chest.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not, not really. But you will be if I don't get some sleep."

Blake smiled, tightening his grip on his companion. "Goodnight, Avon."

He received a simple acknowledgement but it was enough, for now.

* * *

 


End file.
